


Eggshells

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning After, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for leiascully's XF writing challenge Prompt: Kitchen Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggshells

Scully roused from sleep with a deep breath, turning over into an empty space behind her. She groaned softly as she stretched sore muscles and frowned with the awareness that she was alone. Her hand swept across the cool sheets as she finally opened her eyes. The bedroom was still mostly dark, save for thin strips of grey-blue light filtering in from the mini-blinds.

 

Rolling back over to slide out of bed, Scully glanced at her bedside clock. It was just shy of 8am, later than she would’ve slept in on a weekday, but a little earlier than she would have liked to be up for a Saturday. She didn’t exactly get much sleep the night before.

 

Tired, naked, and a little chilly, Scully stepped into a pair of slippers by the bed and wrapped herself up in the fuzzy winter robe she kept on a hook on the back of her door. She yawned as she opened up the room to step out into the hall. She needed coffee and the paper and then she needed to take them both back to bed.

 

Two things hit Scully as she left the bedroom. One, the smell of coffee was already in the air and two, the sizzling sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. She pulled the knot in her robe a little tighter and quietly shuffled through her apartment towards the source of delicious aromas.

 

“Morning,” Scully said softly so as not to startle Mulder from where he stood at the stove. He jumped anyway and turned around, spatula in hand. His chest was smooth and bare even if his jaw was shadowed with morning stubble. His hair stuck up like ruffled chicken feathers. He had on a pair of jeans, partially unbuttoned at the top, and bare feet.

 

“You’re up early,” Mulder said, turning back to the stove.

 

“I’m not quite sure I’m really awake.”

 

Scully couldn’t take her eyes off of Mulder’s bare back. She had spent a good portion of last night placing kisses across his shoulders and sliding her hands down his slick skin while his muscles rippled under her touch, but she’d only really seen him naked with doctor’s eyes. His skin was paler than she imagined, and the back of his shoulders was marked with faint pink tracks from her nails. She wanted to touch him, but she hesitated because the freedom to do so was too new for it to be effortless.

  
“What are you making?” Scully asked, moving up closer until she could feel the heat from the stove. She reached her hand out and lightly placed her palm flat against the middle of Mulder’s back.

 

“An omelet. The coffee’s ready.” Mulder pointed the spatula in his hand towards the coffee maker and gave Scully a smile. She returned his smile and let her fingers drag across his ribs as she moved past him to the cupboards. She pulled down two mismatched mugs and poured them both a cup of coffee, filling his to the top because he liked it black, and leaving her own half full to add milk and sugar. She slid his mug across the counter towards him and his fingers brushed hers briefly as he reached for it. He blew the steam off the top before he took a sip, eyeing the progress of the omelet at the same time.

 

“Scully did you know you have a George Foreman grill?”

 

“It was a gift from my brother.”

 

“You ever use it?”

 

“Not even once.”

 

Scully stirred freshly added milk and sugar into her coffee and watched Mulder carefully fold the half-cooked omelet over onto itself. He beamed as though he’d performed a successful brain surgery and Scully had to smile over the rim of her mug.

 

“You know,” Scully said. “I really didn’t know you could cook.”

 

“Only on special occasions.”

 

“What’s the occasion?”

 

“Hm.” Mulder shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “I was invited to a pretty fantastic sleepover last night. I thought I would express my thanks to the hostess.”

 

“Mm, I see.” Scully hid the blush in her cheeks by taking a long drink of her coffee.

 

“You ruined the surprise though. You were supposed to be getting breakfast in bed.”

 

“Next time,” Scully murmured, looking Mulder directly in the eyes.   He leaned towards her and made a claw over her coffee mug, taking it out of her hands and putting it on the counter next to his. He circled her wrist and pulled her closer, spatula still in his grip as he brought the other arm around her back and held her tight. She leaned her head back to look up at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes fell to his lips and she wet her own in anticipation. Very slowly, he bent his head and brushed his nose against hers, back and forth, and Scully giggled softly.

 

“The only other thing I’m really good for is pancakes,” Mulder murmured, lips grazing hers very lightly.

 

“I don’t really like waking up alone anyway,” she whispered, sliding her hands up and down his chest.

 

“I’ll remember that…next time.”

 

Scully tipped her head to kiss him, but suddenly Mulder let go of her. “Damn,” he said, twisting away and quickly turning the stove off. “I think I burned it.”

 

“Looks fine,” Scully said, peering past his arm. She backed away, playing with the knot on her robe. “It’s a little too early for breakfast though, don’t you think?”

 

“It’ll get cold.”

 

“The eggs will reheat. I might not.”

 

Mulder turned with his mouth open. He paused only for a moment and then blindly threw the spatula at the sink. It landed with a loud clatter and Scully laughed, backing up quickly as Mulder advanced on her. He caught her with ease and kept hold of her while she tripped and shuffled as he backed her into her room.

 

“I really wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” Mulder said.

 

“Next time.”

 

The End


End file.
